Outside the Castle Walls
by Alwaysme98
Summary: Princess Kim falls in love with the enemy's son what will she do to end a war and forever be with the one she loves. Bad Summary great action/romance. Her adventure outside the castle walls. Keep you on the edge of your seat the entire time! Please check this out! KICK!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am in the middle of a story and I hate it when people just abandon a story but Next door Neighbors is not being abandoned and I will continue to update it. Here is a story I have been thinking about for like a week now. This story will be mostly in Kim's POV, but I will have Jack in here his just wont be as long so here is "Outside the Castle Walls". PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Alwaysme98**

**Kim's POV**

I quietly walked down the castle stairs my green riding dress quietly brushing against the steps. I looked out the window I could see the sun beginning to peek over the snow covered mountains of my beautiful kingdom, the kingdom of Emersonia.**( A fictional country I made up I put it in between Sweden and Finland.) **I hate sneaking out like this but when you're a princess of a country, and not to mention a country at war. I am never allowed to leave theses castle walls, so here I am sneaking out to clear my head and try to regain the last piece of freedom I have. I quickly sneaked past the guards at the back castle door it wasn't that hard I could tell they were tired from staying up all last night guarding the castle. I made my way to the stable and quickly geared up my horse Ginger I put on my riding cloak and pulled my French braid to the side of my face. I swiftly pulled my self on my horse and quickly escaped the castle gate thankful that I timed my escape to the exact time the guards were being relieved. I smelled the sweet smell of the woods as I road my horse into the tree infested grove. I enjoyed just galloping as fast as I could go purposely not thinking on how I would eventually have to return to the castle. About 20 minutes into my ride I stopped my horse and let her rest, I tied her to near by tree and sat down in the valley and watched as the sun began to fully come up. I let my thoughts wander to this stupid war; we were currently fighting with the country of Terrapotamia. **(I also made this up, and it is also in between Sweden and Finland). **You see my fathers best friend when he was a child was Prince Charles Terrapot, when they were friends are two kingdoms were at peace. Then one day my mother died in a carriage accident in the Kensington valley that separates our two kingdoms, my father was so mad that she died on shared soil that he and now King Charles our fighting over this valley the same one I am sitting on while there war goes on in the mountains our kingdoms share, well if we win it will now be our mountain. I rather thought this war was quite stupid; my thoughts were interrupted by the beating of hoofs in the distance. I quickly ran back to the woods and untied my horse and began to gallop away they weren't as far of as I had hoped and there horses were much faster than mine and the group quickly surrounded me knocking me off my horse. I silently yelped in pain as I landed on a fallen tree, I got up as fast as I could I was not going to let these thieves see any fear or pain. A man, who I assumed to be the leader, rode up to me and said

"Well what do we have here, you know miss is it just me or do you bare quite a good resemblance to the princess".

I was stating to panic; I looked around trying to configure some way around the men. Yes being locked up in the castle I had lots of time on my hands and I had learned karate in fact I was a black belt** (I don't think karate existed during the times of kings and queens, this story is based like way in the 1600s when everyone had a king and queen, but I am giving her a black belt anyway.) **But there was no way I could get away from at least six men all on horses and they currently had my horse. The man firmly grabbed my chin so I was facing him and said rather coldly

"Yes, I do believe we have a royal in our midst"

He smirked and then said to one of his men "Ralph grab the rope I believe we just found us a royal money maker"

The man he called Ralph began to tie me up I struggled to get out of his grip I elbowed him in the ribs and pulled a knife out of my boot I mentally slapped my self for not remembering it. I pointed it all of them they had me corned against a tree but if they were going to kidnap me there was no way I was going to make it easy. I kicked one in the head and slashed one across there cheek with my knife this gave me a gap and quickly took it I got up on my horse and began to gallop as fast as Ginger would take me. They were about to catch up when I saw a arrow shoot from a tree taking out one of the men, I was happy because now the men were searching for the person shooting the arrows and not as focused as catching me. I then saw the mysterious shooter take down another man, then another. Before I knew it all that was left was the leader and Ralph, and I saw the shooter come down from the tree he was in, he was out of arrows. And was getting in a fighting position, he looked to be about my age with long shaggy brown hair ; **(they are the same age as they are in the TV show 14 or 15). **I couldn't let this boy fight those two alone not after he had helped me escape I stopped my horse and jumped off, and took the fighting stance right next to this kid. He gave me a confused look I could tell he didn't understand why I didn't just ride off, but I was not going to leave him here. He kicked the leader in the face and I kicked Ralph in the spot I had elbowed him on I knew it was low but I really didn't have any compassion for him right now. He hunched down in pain and I kicked him again he then fell to the ground I let him hunch over to his horse and ride away I looked over to the boy next to me to see him fishing off the leader, the leader fell to the ground now unconscious. We both took a step back trying to catch our breath; I then turned to him and said the only thing I could think of

"Thanks"

He smiled and then smirked put out his hand and said

"No problem, and your not so bad your self, my name is Jack, and it is very nice to meet you."

I don't know what it was about this boy but he immediately made me smile I then said

"Well your not so bad yourself names Kim"

He smiled and then I could tell realization hit him I was disappointed thinking he recognized me but he just said

"Hey are you okay I saw you fall off your horse?"

Relief swept over me but as if on queue the adrenalin that had been coursing through me began to leave and my side began to hurt really badly I could tell that I would definitely have a big bruise tomorrow. I then said sounded a little defeated

"Yah, but I definitely need to sit down for a little bit, there is no way I will be able to ride right now."

He looked a little concerned and sat down next to me and said

"Well I will just sit here with you, hey I just have one question what are you doing in the woods this early anyway?"

I sighed and said

"Well I just needed some fresh air and ahhh…. time to myself."

He then looked at me and said

"Why would you need fresh air, I would think you be outside a lot in order to ride like that."

I sighed and said

"Well I sort of don't get to get to do this often."

He then laughed and I said

"So what are you doing in the woods this early?"

He looked shocked that I would ask that but quickly put a smile back on his face and said

"Well its funny you said you needed fresh air, because that's why I am here when I need to think I come to this valley, it is pretty stupid that a war is going on because of a stupid piece of dirt."

He turned to me and our eyes locked and I realized they were the most amazing eyes I had ever seen and he leaned in and of course I leaned in I murmured just before out lips met

"I totally agree"

The kiss was short and sweet but it was amazing I felt like I was on cloud he then whispered

"Wow"

I couldn't have described it better he then got up and gave me a hand back up and said

"I will meet you here tomorrow here same spot, same time." I smiled and said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

He led me over to my horse and gave me one last kiss before he helped me on my horse and said

"Kim I will be counting the hours" he turned and started to walk away I then said

"Jack!"

He then turned to me and said

"Yes, Kim ?"

I smiled bigger then I ever had in my life and said

"Me too"

He walked up to me and brought my lips to his and I knew right then I was so in love.

He had a huge smile and said

"See you tomorrow"

I rode away floating on a cloud, what I didn't know was that I had just kissed the prince of Terrapotamia.

**Dah, Dah, Dah**

**Thnks for reading please review tell me what you think **

**-Alwaysme98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is chapter 2 thanks for everyone who reviewed**

**-alwaysme98**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kickin it**

**Kim's POV (This is later in the day after she met Jack)**

I was contently staring out the castle window, daydreaming, I mean who wouldn't daydream after a morning like I had. And of course my private studies where my lessons were held had a window that looked out over the forest. My private tutor Madam Langley was babbling about some proper way to sip tea. Its not that I didn't like to learn, just no the stuff she was teaching.

When I was young she had taught me how to read and how to write, and basic arithmetic. But I never had we had a lesson on science or any arts which I thought were very fascinating. Madam Langley interrupted my thoughts by saying

"Princess Kimberley, please pay attention the annual Kings Queen Ball is coming up, and your father expects you to be a lady"

I sighed and said

"Don't worry, I always am a lady"

I said rather sarcastically I then added

"And please call me Kim"

I was getting rather frustrated she would never call me Kim saying you have a royal name use it. But I really didn't want to be a royal. Madam Langley gave me a very pointed glare and was about to open her mouth to probably scold me when my lady in waiting came in and curtsied and then said

"Sorry to interrupt Madam Langley, but Princess Kimberley has been requested in the Kings presence, immediately"

Madam Langley gave a very heavy sigh turned to me and smiled and said

"Looks like someone is back and would love to see his daughter"

I smiled back Madam Langley may not teach or call me the things I want but she's always been a parental figure in my life especially after my mom died. I quickly jumped out my desk and ran out the door.

My father had been out in the battlefield for six months, and had promised me he would come back for the King Queen Ball. Infact this ball is a tradition for our country celebrating the rule of the Emerson family on the throne for 200 years. I slowed down in front of the throne room, and straightened out my now blue floor length dress with a brown braid belt across my waist. One of the guards smiled at me probably laughing at me but I didn't care it been six whole months and I missed my dad dearly.

They opened the doors to the throne room and I could see my father sitting in his throne at the end of the giant room with tapestries hanging from the ceiling and the light seeping through the stain glass windows giving the light almost a rainbow texture. The room truly was beautiful, but I wasn't paying attention to that, just the man sitting in that chair.

When he saw me he smiled and I walked up to him and curtseyed I hated being so formal to my father but of course it was the rules. He gave me a nod and then I ran the rest of the way and gave him a giant hug. He smiled and I said into his chest

"Dad I missed you so much!"

He then replied

"I missed you too sweetie"

He then cleared his throat and I reluctantly let go he then said

"Kimberley darling I asked you here, because I am putting you in charge of making sure everything goes smoothly, I need you to talk to Chef Eddie, and consult are Ball planner Milton, and please make sure that all the invitations have been properly sent"

I inwardly groaned I knew he was putting me in charge because that's what my mother did, but it still hurt he didn't call me in here because he wanted to see me he then said

"Well that's all I suggest you get to it"

I sighed as he turned back to talking to one his advisors and I left the throne room, not as excited as I was when I had entered.

**Line Break **

I was as excited as I woke up the next morning I had dreamt about this morning all night I quickly rushed down the palace steps, following the same routine I had yesterday. Once I got there I was disappointed to see Jack had not arrived yet, my mine wandered to yesterday I was still exhausted from all the preparing I did yesterday. I tasted so many samples of Hors d'oeuvres and dinner plates. But I did enjoy it I was great friends with Milton and Eddie it was great to have some real company the ones who didn't treat you differently even though you were royal. Speaking of real people I heard Jack ride up, it did occur to me maybe the reason he treats me normally would be the fact he doesn't know who I am. But I tried not to meditate on that, he tied his horse next to mine and sat down next to me. He smiled and I smiled back he then turned and looked at the sun as it slowly made its way up into the sky he sighed and said "You know this really is beautiful place." He really was right the valley was beautiful a small stream flowed through it with little road that looked rough and warn but that gave it a certain charm, along side the road were cherry trees that looked amazing in the spring. It had a beautiful view of the sun sets and when the sun came up over the mountain. It wasn't at its best considering it was winter and the stream was iced over and the trees were no longer green and full. But nothing could take away the beauty of this valley, but there was something hard in my heart when I was at this valley, it had caused so much grief it was where my mother died, and now it was the cause of a war. I then said more to myself then to him "Its almost its own person" He looked a little confused and he then smiled and said "It sure is pretty, for something that has caused so much ugly"

It was almost as if he read my mind I knew it was crazy, all I knew was his name, and didn't know if he was a peasant or a duke, Heck I didn't even know how old he was. But every time he opened his mouth it seemed like I fell harder for him.

He leaned in I leaned in are lips were inches apart when the sound of distant horses caused us both to stand up, I then gasped and said

"Terrapotamian soldiers, we should go"

He looked confused and then realization hit him he then said panicked

"You're Emersonian?"

I then said panic racking my body at the coming of enemy soldiers

"You're Terrapotamian?"

His eyes then got wide he said

"Yeah this would probably be a good time to tell you I am not just a Terrapotamian, I am sort of there prince"

I now was officially having a panic attack he was the prince this was not good I then said

"Well then I guess you should know that I am not just an Emersonian, I am there princess"

His eyes got even wider and he said

"You have to got to get out of here, I uhhh will distract them"

I ran up to my horse he walked up to me looked me straight in the eye and said

"Tonight I will meet you down in the valley, I have a feeling we have some things to learn about each other"

Wow I was really in deep now I quickly nodded and leaned down and kissed him he slapped my horse and I ran for my life. Why me? Was all I could think as I rode away.

**So what do you think, this isn't my best chapter, but it really needed you to see the relationship with Kim and her dad. It will help a lot further into the story. So please review! The next chapter I will start with Jacks POV. So PLEASE REVIEW tell people about it. And any tips or constructive criticism is welcome just trying to become a better writer also I am having writers block on next door neighbors, so please check that out and please PM me or review it with some ideas that would be amazing **

**Thanx so much!**

**Alwaysme98 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, thanks Guest for telling people at your school it means a lot, I was so excited that people actually read this and liked it. So keep giving me some feed back, tips, constructive criticism welcomed. Questions, about the story PM me. Ideas about the story our welcome too. I just want to develop this story to its full potential, and me getting hurt over somebody's opinion is not going to do that. So please review **

**Alwaysme98**

**Jacks POV **

I was trying to convince myself I was going to be okay, I was pacing outside the throne room. My mom was probably ticked, and I am sure if dad was here I would be majorly busted. But he was gone fighting over a stupid piece of dirt. I had sneaked out and the guards had caught me, my mom has always told me never leave the castle and I had left. Now I was pacing hoping I wouldn't die, and I was still worried wondering if Kim got back to Emersonia alright.

I was really a giant ball of emotions, I was IN LOVE, I was worried, I was nervous, and I was extremely considering just running away. I now didn't know what to think she was the enemy, but when she kissed me her being the enemy was far from my mind, trust me. I mean come on I am a teen age boy. She's Emersonian but she is there Kings freaking daughter, this really sucks.

Why couldn't once I have something normal, no my whole life wasn't normal. I was the future ruler of a country, my best friend was a guard in the castle, my father is the ruler of a country and now I fell in love with someone who I am pretty sure is not going to be welcomed into the family.

The doors to the throne room opened, I took a deep breath and walked in. My mother was talking loudly to some ladies whose hats had so many feathers on them; you would think they were birds.

She had a wine glass in her hand I guess you could say that was her way of coping, dad was off to war and my mom went straight to the bottle. When she saw me my mom apologized to the ladies and they left.

Only my mom could talk to her guests with utmost respect yet be seriously drunk. I laughed a little to myself till I saw my moms face she had like steam coming out of her ears. Man was I in for it.

**Kim's POV **

I was talking to Milton we were discussing the final preparations for the ball tonight. But in the back of my mind I was planning how I was going to meet Jack tonight when our annual Kings Queen Ball was tonight. He then said something that made me give him all my attention. He said

"Of course this will be the first ball in a hundred years that the royalty from Terrapotamia have not been invited"

He sighed I then asked

"Why are we not inviting them?"

After I asked it I knew it was a stupid question Milton replied

"Well sorry Kim but we don't normally invite the people were at war with to our Celebrations, and considering the ball is about your fathers rule, and the Terrapotamians want to end his rule I don't think it wise to invite them."

I groaned I had been in this room for hours doing last minute preparations for this stupid party. I had come to the point where I didn't even want to attend. I then turned to Milton and said

"You know with all this planning, I haven't even tried to pick something to wear"

He looked at me and gasped and said

"Sweetie, what are still doing sitting here?"

I laughed as he pulled me out of the room and dragged me to find that perfect dress

**Line Break**

I was putting on my dress it was a floor length purple dress with puffed sleeves and a silk ribbon tied around my waist showing off my figure. I thought the dress was ugly, pure ugly. Very girly and royal looking, and when you don't want to go to a ball in the first place putting on a dress you didn't like didn't help.

I knew Milton was right I looked amazing with my hair down and laying on my shoulders and my crown perched at the top of my head. But who was I trying to impress half of the people that were going to be here didn't like me anyway. You see about 3 months ago I sorta got mad at the Duke Weavers son, Richard and well I may have flipped him and maybe embarrassed both our families. Causing them to join the Terrapotamian forces and my dad loosing a main benefactor to our war fund.

I walked down the castle stairs more slowly this time because this time I was I no hurry to get to the bottom. As soon as I made it down, Milton walked up to me and said

"Kim you're just in time its time for your entrance, and may I say you look lovely in that dress."

I smiled at the complement Milton truly was a great friend I stood in front of the double doors. Milton left with clipboard in hand saying

"Kim you go on in 10 minutes!"

I sighed and patiently waited, I was getting rather board when I heard a noise from behind me. I turned to see Terrapotamian warriors, and unconscious guards behind them. I immediately got in a fighting position wondering how I was going to fight in such a long dress.

The first one through a punch at me and I blocked it, the next one came up and stepped on my dress slightly ripping it I took this to my advantage tearing the rest of the dress up to my knees.

Giving me more room to maneuver I took a vase a nearby pedestal and smashed it over the first ones head rendering him unconscious. While the next one was in shock of his unconscious partner I quickly gave him a hard punch to the face.

He fell back a little and then gained his footing he through a another punch this one hitting his its mark I yelped a little in pain, he had hit the place I had been bruised from falling off my horse.

I then kicked him and he flew back a little I was going to use this for my advantage but suddenly I felt something hit my neck I looked and saw a small dart. The last words I heard before I passed out was

"Swag, Yo! First mission and I took her out all by myself, Jerry style, Whooh!"

I then heard one of the warriors say

"Why did we take him with us again?"

I remember thinking I know I said I didn't want to go to this ball but this was not what I meant.

**So that was chapter 3 I know it was shorter, but I think this is all I am going to put in this chapter. I am actually pretty proud of the ending, and yes for those who didn't read jerry style that was Jerry. So please review tell your Kickin it crazed friends and don't forget what I said in the beginning tips and constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Thanx – Alwaysme98 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews, I read every single one, and thanks for the suggestions, kick love thanks for the plot ideas I will definitely consider using one of them, I normally write the chapters the day before I post them, so I may have already wrote the chapter after I see your suggestions but I will remember them when I write thanks guys! Here is chap 4 **

**-Alwaysme98**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up cold; I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting, oh crap. The events of the night came back to me all at once. Where was I? What was going to happen to me? As I got up my sided ached from the hard floor and I had a feeling they had literally thrown me in here.

I looked around it looked like a cell, it was slightly damp, and the lack of warm clothing made me very cold. There was a door to my cell and I could see behind the bars was a giant guard with a giant club, making me shrink back a little. I felt along the walls all strong and sturdy there was one way in and one way out, and only one word could describe how I felt, trapped.

**Jack's POV **

Something wasn't right; I was putting my horse back in the stable. Kim had not shown up I had waited 2 hours and she never showed. I just had this gut feeling that something was wrong. I snuck back in the castle, and went to my room planning on gaining the 2 hours of sleep I had lost, till Jerry came in.

He had a giant smile on his face and he said

"Dude I just finished my first mission!"

I smiled for him "That's great man; I always knew you could do it"

Jerry had been my friend since I was little and his mom became the cook in our kitchens.

We always played together because we were the only children in the castle Jerry would go off and learn how to become a guard, of course he would go on to become a warrior. And I would go off and learn how to be the future leader of this country.

I never told Jerry that one of the reasons he was a warrior in the first place, was that the guards knew he was a close friend of mine.

Jerry then said

"Biggest mission of my carrier, we kidnapped the princess of Emersonia"

I was pretty sure I stopped breathing Kim was in the castle, she had been kidnapped.

Jerry's eyes filled with concern, he said

"Yo dude are you okay you don't look so hot"

I was still trying to process this, all I could say is

"We got to get her out!"

Jerry's eyes went wide and he stuttered out

"Du-de we-we barely got her here that chica can fight, I-I don't thi-nk getting her out is the best idea"

I knew he was worried, if someone got caught assisting a prisoner escaping, they would be sentenced to death I then explained to Jerry how I had met Kim, and how we were supposed to meet tonight.

For the first time in my life I saw something click in Jerry's eyes and Jerry looked me straight in the eyes and said

"Dude, you're my best friend, and if you have found a girl like that, then I suggest we break her out of here"

A huge smile spread across my face and I said

"I suggest we make a plan"

**2 Hours Later**

**Kim's POV **

I awoke, to a loud crash coming from the door I looked up to see, a person in all black standing over the now unconscious guard, and holding his gigantic club. He took the keys from the guards and unlocked the door. As he opened the door and I gave him a questioning look he then took off his mask to reveal Jack. I then ran up to him and literally tackled him in a hug, He laughed and said

"Kim it's nice to see you, but seriously we only have five minutes before someone comes down here and the castle goes on lock down"

I nodded in understanding and he turned to me and said

"Okay we just have to make it past the guards in the courtyard, and the hall ways by the courtyard, once we get past them I have a guy waiting for us at the stables, getting the horses ready"

I nodded my head and let out a shaky breath and said

"Okay"

Then he added while pecking me on the lips

"Oh and it is great to see you"

We made our way up the stairs and into a long hallway Jack took my hand and we took a sharp left hiding behind statues and doors trying to dodge guards.

We finally made it to the courtyard; there were 3 guards at the courtyard gate and 2 guarding the door we would have to go past in order to get to the gate. Jack gave me the "nod" and we began to attack the first group guarding the door.

Jack and I took them down easily. But once they were down the guards from the gate were now running at us full speed and they had swords. I kicked one of them in the arm giving me the advantage I kicked the sword out of his hand and then he through a punch which I easily deflected I then kicked him as hard as I could in the head. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Jack and I eventually had defeated the guards and were running for our lives to the stables we had a minute before the main gate would close putting the castle in lock down and us trapped inside.

Once we got to the stables, I saw the boy who had thrown the dart in my neck I ran toward him and punched him in the face giving him a black eye the boy then shrieked

"Ahh! Mamacita"

I then felt Jack wrap his hands around my waist he then said

"Kim its okay he going to help us escape!"

I would have protested more but we had like 45 seconds before we were trapped.

We got on our horses and began galloping full speed towards the gate I saw the gate began to close. We were so close we had just dodged like ten arrows and we past the gate literally seconds before it closed.

Jack then showed us the way to go we began to ride into the woods heading towards the mountains. Palace guards hot on our tails, we rode as fast as we could for as long as the horses would go.

They eventually began to slow, and me and Jerry took all of our horses and hid them in the nearby bushes we then hid hoping to surprise attack them, and get them off our trail.

They came around the corner a few seconds later looking around for us that's when Jack shot one from a nearby. And I knocked one off his horse and began to fight while Jerry used some of his darts to knock them out.

We seemed to be fighting for along time before finally the last one jumped on his horse and began to gallop on his away, but not before Jack's mask accidentally came off. Revealing his identity, they now new who he was.

**So this chapter explains there great escape, not much Kick, but they were trying to escape and I thought they probably wouldn't have stopped to make out lol. So sorry I posted this one so late I had it done yesterday but I have been gone all day just got home. So please review tell me what you think and thanks for all the encouragement I have got from the readers it means a lot **

**Thanx**

**-Alwaysme98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people I know it's been forever since I updated, I didn't forget or not have time. My computer broke! So I finally got it fixed so here is the long needed chapter! **

**Kim's POV**

Jacks face was hard and emotionless; we all knew it there was no going back. Jack couldn't go back, it was official we were all in this together.

Jack climbed back down the tree, Jerry looked totally confused as to what happened, and I didn't know what to say. Jack walked over to me and Jerry; he took a deep breath and said

"Jerry we need a place to hide and sleep for the night, till we come up with our next move"

Jerry seemed to have finally realized what happened and gave Jack a sympathetic smile, and then said

"Sure dude I know this awesome shop in a village about a mile from here, I am tight with the owner, I am sure he would be fine if we stayed there" Jack nodded got on his horse and said

"Jerry lead the way!"

Jerry and I got on our horses Jerry then rode ahead leading us to the village I then gathered my wits and said

"Jack are you okay?"

"I am fine Kim I always wanted to leave anyways"

I blew a piece of hair out of my face and said

"But Jack never like this, to know if you went back you would lose your freedom, Jack you have probably just lost your throne and your acting like its fine, and I am sorry I am being blunt, but Jack" I hesitated and said "Everyone needs a place to call home"

His face softened slightly and he said smiled at me and said

"Well the good things about homes is you can always build another one"

I sighed and replied

"Jack but in order to build a good house you have to have a strong foundation, and right now yours is broken"

I didn't know how we had started talking in metaphors but I pretty sure Jack understood what I mean. Before he could answer we came to the village it was called Seafordon **(this is my Seaford** **in the story)**.

Jerry led us to a small store with the sigh saying "Wasabi Goods and more", we walked in I was thankful I had my cloak and so did Jack the last thing we needed was for someone to recognize us.

There was a very small man standing behind a corner and some customers sitting on bar stools drinking. Jerry walked over, and the man turned to him and said

"Jerry hey what can I do for you?"

Jerry replied with a smile and gave the man a bro hug, and said

"Hey Rudy, me and my buds need a place to crash for a place for a night"

The man Rudy seemed to be thinking and said

"Jerry I am very busy, I don't know if I could house all 3 of you I…."

He was cut off by Jerry saying

"Come on dude I will come in and clean up the store for a week!"

Rudy sighed and said

"Jerry you already owe me a months worth of clean ups!"

Jerry looked slightly offended and said

"Hey I have already cleaned like 10 times"

Rudy gave him a pointed look and said with a smirk

"Jerry cleaning me out of corn dogs is not the same as actually cleaning the store"

Jerry then said one last time

"Please man?"

Rudy sighed and said

"One night and I expect this store to be spotless before you leave"

Jerry smiled and walked back to us and said

"Dude got us a place to sleep, wooh!"

He then pointed to the small bar and said

"Get something to drink; hey Rudy's got the best corndogs around"

Me and Jack walked over to the bar I was surprised and very shocked to see Milton and Eddie sitting there looking quite upset drowning there sorrow in root beer and corndogs. I heard Milton say something like

"I didn't even know that would be her last ten minutes would be waiting to enter the ballroom, I feel so guilty"

I then heard Eddie say

"What a boring way to go, poor Kim"

It then hit me that they were talking about me, I then heard Rudy say

"Man this stupid war, I can't believe I can't serve the people of Emersonia, I mean they are of half my profits"

Milton then said "Rudy you do know me and Eddie our Emersonian"

Rudy sighed and said

"I know I just couldn't stop serving my favorite customers"

I was really mad I mean this stupid war, I then gathered my courage and stood up took off my cloak and said

"Since this war is so stupid what are we going to do about it"

I heard a shocked gasps from Eddie and Milton, I was thankful it was late and it was just us in the store. Jack then stood up and whispered in my ear

"What are you doing?!"

I then repeated my self and said

"Seriously we all hate this war lets do something!"

Jack then stood up and took off his cloak and mutters something like

"Do we where cloaks for nothing"

Jerry then said

"I am in this stupid war took my dad"

Rudy smiled and said

"I am in my business needs more supplies that I can't get because of this war"

Milton and Eddie stood up and smiled and said

"Were in "

I turned to Jack and said

"Jack we have to do something people are dying and so our businesses, I then said Jack do it for us"

Jack let out a dramatic sigh and smiled and said

"Well then I guess we have a war to end"

Rudy then said

"How do you stop a war?"

I then said

"We go to the mountains that is where the war is"

Eddie then said "The Mountains? But there are rocks everywhere I could fall and break our toe."

Milton then asked

"Our?"

Jerry said

"Its like we all have one giant toe"

Eddie smiled and said

"Yeah like one big collective toe"

I heard Jack cough trying to stop from laughing; great I am trying to stop a war with a bunch of boys talking about giant toes I then interrupted there interesting conversation and said

"We need a plan"

Jack smiled and said

"Okay this is what I think we should do"

**Here you go! PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey World here is the next chapter, please review, and tell me whatcha think, constructive criticism welcome, also make sure to read my authors note at the end, it will be worth it, also please pm me with any ideas or suggestions **

**Thanx- Alwaysme98**

**Jacks POV**

I was currently thinking over the past 15 and half years of my life. I mean I guess you could say it was pretty normal, like every other kid I couldn't pronounce spaghetti and ran around in my diaper.

When I was a kid I liked to run and play, but the thing that made it different was that instead of playing in the village like other kids I played in the courtyard, and instead of using old cotton diapers I had sown wool diapers.

Oh yeah and instead of growing up and being a blacksmith or a farmer or even a Sheppard, I was to be a future leader of country.

You would think after having that load off my shoulders I would fell better, it would be a relief. But I just felt guilty because now I had let down my parents, and my country. I knew I had to get Kim out of there I didn't regret getting her out, I did regret not just gluing that mask to my face, I was very frustrated.

I was going to help stop this war because yes it was killing innocent people, killing businesses and yes it is the only was Kim and I could ever could be together those were all amazing reasons.

But I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind that if our countries were at peace I could still be the leader of my country, that maybe my father wouldn't see me as a traitor, but as his son who did something because he believed in himself.

I needed this war to end so I could have my throne but also so I could prove myself to my parents.

I was staring at the ceiling in the back of Wasabi Goods and More, Jerry was snoring very loudly and I could tell Kim wasn't a sleep, but I could also tell she was thinking and I didn't want to disturb her.

Tomorrow we start to climb the mountain and hopefully make to the war grounds in about 2 to 3 days, and then we somehow had to sort this whole thing out, and get things hopefully back to normal. If that word really did exist.

**_Line break_**

We were currently loading up our horses we didn't have that many me and Kim and Jerry and Rudy were the only ones who had a horse. Kim and I decided we could share a horse, not that I minded, with all this get out of the castle alive and stop a war stuff we hadn't had any time to really talk, and really get to know each other.

We were thankful that Rudy owned a store, Kim was able to change out of her torn dress, and we were able have the supplies we would need for our time in the mountains.

Nervous excitement still hung in the air and once everything was packed and we were ready to go Kim pulled me aside and said

"Jack I want you to know I am so happy your coming with us and I know this really isn't your thing, but thank you"

My mind was racing I wanted to be honest and tell her how I wanted to come and take back my crown how her speech about going home really opened my eyes, how her desire to stop this craziness really turned me on but nothing came out so I just kissed her.

She kissed me back and it was magical our lips moved in perfect sync, I don't know how long it was it could have been 10 minutes or 10 seconds all I knew is when we finally broke apart we were both breathing rather heavy.

She smiled and said

"I guess that means your welcome"

We laughed and headed back to our horses, the guys were all ready on their horses ready to go. Kim and I got on our horse and we started our crazy adventure up the mountain.

**Hey guys I know this chapter was very short and kinda slow, I am not very happy on how it turned out, please review!**

**Now what I want to announce I want a co-author for Next Door Neighbors, so check my profile and read that story and then PM me on **

**Where you see the story headed**

**What writing have you done on fan-fic**

**Why you think you should co write this story with me **

**So thanks guys please review!**

**Alwaysme98**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for the Reviews and I am still looking for a co-author for Next door Neighbors, so you can still PM me about that, also that this chapter is a little longer and a lot of action, and I am trying to make it up to you for the short chapter yesterday, so please review and thanks for the continued support it means a lot **

**Alwaysme98**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any characters associated**

**Kim's POV**

That old saying that says life isn't about the destination it's about the journey is a bunch of bull crap. Yeah incase you didn't pick it up I was in a bad mood, we had been riding this stupid horse for 5 hours and we weren't even half way there.

Right now I was through with the journey and as sure as hell ready for us to get to the destination.

Jack seemed to be in a good mood, he had been whistling the entire time and his perky mood was starting to annoy me. All the trees seemed to look the same and there were rocks everywhere, the name of our small war stopper group had been named "The collective Toe".

I was still a little mad about that. But I had made it clear that the name was not permanent and that I would come up with something better.

Jack and I had talked for along time and we learned a lot about each other. And I couldn't help it I fell even harder.

He told me about his childhood and his friendship with Jerry, he talked about his mother, but I could tell their was something he wasn't telling me, but I didn't push it I just enjoyed talking to him.

I was just about to complain about how every single tree looked the same and it was so boring when I heard a noise coming from ahead. The sound of distant hoof beats, alerted us all someone coming.

A group of men all on horses definitely out numbered us, but what caught my attention was a young girl who looked to be our age was tied up on top of one of those horses.

Jack who was in front of me silently whispered

"Kim I know what your thinking, but please don't do anything stupid until we know what there capable of."

I let out a frustrated

"humph"

The leader of the gang then said

"I suggest you give us all your horses and supplies unless you want to end up like this maid here"

he said while pulling the girl off the horse by her hair.

I whispered

"Jack what do we do?"

Jack then whispered back

"Kim take the reins and don't get off the horse unless I tell you"

I was trying to protest I could not just sit here I could fight for Christ's sake, and something about that girl on the horse made my heart break in 2.

But all the words I got out in protest was

"Jack I cant just.."

But I was interrupted by Jack saying

"Kim just please"

He then handed me the reins and slowly headed towards the armed men, he then said very calmly

"Gentlemen I am sure we can work this out some how, I need my horses and supplies but maybe we can trade, this sword"

He said while pulling out his sword with the diamond encrusted handle, it was definitely his royal sword He the continued and said

"For the girl"

The man then laughed and said

"Boy you make peaty deals, why would I make that deal, when we can just attack and take your sword and supplies and keep the girl, did you think of that pretty boy"

Jack then said keeping his voice calm

"Men let us not shed any more blood than necessary, a deal, would send us both on our way with what we want"

I was quite impressed with the way Jack was handling this, he had managed to keep calm and was doing a pretty good job negotiating. The man seemed to be thinking on what Jack was saying he then said

"How about this I will let you go on your way with your supplies and horses, if we can keep the pretty blonde on the horse"

I was pretty sure I quit breathing for a second, at that exact moment I could see me just like the girl now on the ground in front of the men. I saw some anger flash over Jacks face this was not going the way he wanted.

Jack then said I could hear the calmness leaving his voice

" I am sorry to say I cant make that deal, You see the blond is mentally insane, at any time she could have a attack and go wild and crazy"

I could see Jerry hiding his face probably trying to keep in his laughs, I was actually confused I was insane, then it hit me Jack was trying to save me and I needed to act crazy. So I screamed, at the top of my lungs I was screaming something like

"Get them off, off, there biting me"

I then whipped the reins and spooked my horse and yelled

"I am not crazy, AHHH!, get them off, I am not a dog"

I really didn't know what else to say acting crazy was harder then it looked, I then took a chance and peeked a look at the men's faces, they all looked shocked. Jack then sent me a small wink. The man then said

"Boys kill the crazy lady take the supplies, and for gods sake lets get on our way"

We were officially in trouble, Jack ran up to me and said

"Kim you need to get out of here, meet me at the lake down the road."

Before I could say anything he was running away and a giant battle unfolded before me, I knew Jack wanted me to run, but I could take care of myself.

So I whipped the reins on my horse and whistled at some of the men and ran off on my horse, hoping to lead them towards the lake and give the others less to fight.

And as I had hoped, they followed me chasing me deeper in to the mountain trees, towards the lake. I reached the lake and pulled out a sword. But all the men pulled out there own swords, I dint want to hurt anyone but I didn't think I had a choice.

The first one swung his sword, and it collided with mine, then the second one came towards me. And I ducked his sword and then pulled my sword back from the second one, and decided to use my surroundings to my advantage.

I galloped to the other side of the lake facing the mountain, I then jumped of my horse and picked up a giant rock, a throwing it as hard as I could up the side of the mountain causing a avalanche.

Crushing the first one, I smiled I victory but my victory was short lived for while I was trying to get back on my horse the second one came up behind me with his sword and pulled it up to my throat and I did the only logical thing I screamed

"Ahhhhh!"

**Jacks POV**

The battle was getting steadily worse, Rudy and I had managed to knock 3 unconscious, but there was still four left and I had a bad felling that some had gone after Kim.

I threw my sword at Jerry and told him to cover me and I ran towards the girl, she was still laying tied up in the middle of our battle. I untied her and gave her hand up, before she could say anything I told

"Climb a tree, get as high as you can"

I then retrieved my sword and began to fight the leader, he snarled at me and said

"You really want to fight me boy, fine prepare to suffer" He said with a syndical laugh

I will admit he was strong, but I needed to disarm him, I had a better chance at fighting him if it was hand to hand combat. I took a risk and lunged at him while he was focused on blocking my move I kicked his sword out of his hand.

I then through my sword at Rudy who was being cornered by one of the thieves, he caught it and began to fight. I then turned to the leader and said

"Its just you and me "

He laughed and we began to fight it seemed to go on forever and I was slowly getting tired, out of the corner of my eye I saw something swinging our way I then ducked and watched in awe as Milton swung across the battle screaming bloody murder and hit the man sending into the trunk of a tree unconscious.

Milton let go and landed back on the ground and said

"I just became a man!"

I looked around to see that we had won this battle and some how had managed to knock all of them out. The girl then came down from the tree, ran up to me and gave me a giant hug. It was kind of awkward, I didn't get any butterflies like when me and Kim hugged, this hug just felt off. She then let go and said

"My name is Donna Tobin"

I was about to tell her my name when I heard a scream one that cut my heart in two, it was Kim.

**So here is chapter 7 I am actually pretty proud of this chapter, so stay tuned for chapter 8, and please review, sorry if this chapter is a little rushed Thanx-Alwaysme98 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey world, so thanks for all the reviews it means a lot, here is the next chapter, I have received some great PM messages so today and tomorrow are the last days to PM on co- authoring Next door neighbors after that all go through and pick one, you guys are awesome, Keep reading and keep reviewing **

**Alwaysme98**

**Kim's POV**

I was going to die**; **panic was about to take over, the man had the sword against my throat the blade sharp and cold. I didn't know what to do so I said something completely stupid that should never be said while you have a sword pressed against your throat

"I am the princess"

I immediately regretted it I didn't know where this mans allegiance lied, and if he was Terrapotamian he kill me without even a second look. Of course I didn't even know if a thief like him would have allegiances. He smirked and said

"You really are crazy aren't you, the princess ah dear your lucky your pretty"

He then did something unexpected he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and was carrying me to his horse. He was going to kidnap me and that scared the crap out of me I began to struggle, trying to break out of his iron grip. I was so mad I had to resort to this but I really didn't have a choice I screamed

"Ahhhh!"

Hating the panic I could here evident I my voice, I didn't know what to do I had just given up when I heard something from the other side of the lake, I watched as Jack came riding full speed towards us. His bow and arrow ready to fire

**Jacks POV**

I Jumped on my horse forgetting about, the girl talking to me, leaving her hurt face behind as I galloped to find my Kim. I was heading to the lake hoping Kim had listened to me, my suspicions were confirmed when I heard Kim scream again coming from the lake.

I whipped the reins and grabbed my bow and arrow, I came out of the woods to see Kim slung over the thief's shoulder like a rag doll. I then went full speed ahead, arrows drawn ready to attack.

I was trying to hit him before he could have a chance to react to a 15 year old boy on a horse coming full speed at him with a bow and arrow ready to kill him, I was hoping for a little shock.

But instead he turned his back on me making it harder to aim for fear of hitting Kim, I was trying to figure out what to do, when I look behind me to see Eddie and Rudy encircling the other part of the lake we had the man cornered.

Then the man literally dropped Kim on the rocky bank of the lake, and pulled out his sword a devilish grin on his face. I looked at Kim and I began to worry she hadn't got back up; we needed to take this guy down so I could see if Kim was okay.

I then sent an arrow flying it barely missed him just brushing his shoulder, it began to bleed but the man shrugged it off as it was a scrape on the knee. Milton and Jerry were behind me and I could see the girl Donna was on top of Jerry's horse with him looking a little annoyed.

We then surrounded him and the man said with venom on his tongue each word pronounced with utter hatred

"The blonde is dead I dropped her hard, I heard her moan out in pain, something about a Jack poor guy, didn't get to see her last breath"

My heart stopped, so did the things around me, the man was interrupted with his rant with Eddie smashing a rock against his head, and I watched as his body fell to the bank unconscious, Eddie then said

"Wow, I am awesome, ahhh…. What exactly do we do with him?"

I ignored him and jumped off my horse and ran to Kim to see a gash on the side of her head bleeding rapidly, I checked her pulse and was relieved to feel a heart a beat it was faint but it was there.

I called Milton over and he was able to bandage her head, I then told the guys it was probably time to break camp, and we set up a small camp ground. And Jerry and Eddie decided to dump the unconscious man in the woods somewhere, I would have protested but at this point I sort of hated the guy.

Kim was in one of the tents still unconscious but Milton said she would come to, in a few hours. Rudy and Milton where in a discussion on some sort of karate move, since Milton was sure he was a man now.

That left me with Donna, I was glad we saved her, but there was something not right about her, I was about to go check on Kim, but she came over and after the first words that came out of her mouth, I knew I was in deep.

**So short chapter I know, sorry about that school has started again and my homework is calling me to finish. So please review and don't forget to PM on Next Door Neighbors.**

**Alwaysme98**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry didn't update yesterday, had a basketball game and didn't get home till late. So here is chap 9! Can u believe it, u guys are awesome, thanx for the continued support! Now if you haven't read chap 8, this will not make any sense.**

**Alwaysme98**

**Jacks POV **

I was in shock wanting Donna to repeat herself I said

"What?"

She rolled her eyed and while smiling flirtatiously said

"What up princie?"

Wow this isn't good I really didn't want anyone to know who I was; those thieves knowing who we were would have made it a lot harder to beat them. I then stuttered out

"How did you know?"

She gave me this weird giggle and said

"Oh has Prince Jackie forgotten about me, well maybe I can jog your memory"

I really didn't know what that meant, I was about to ask when she forcefully grabbed my neck and kissed me, right on the mouth I was in complete shock but then it hit me this was Donna Tobin, her mother was one of the duchesses that was good friends of my mother.

We had met she had flirted with me I thought she was weird and decided to leave the castle to get some fresh air and that was when I met Kim and Donna was totally forgotten.

I pushed her off me

But all Donna had was a smug smirk on her face; she seemed to be smirking at someone behind me.

And I turned around to see Kim standing there her mouth open in shock, she opened her mouth to say something but she just ran, ran away back towards the lake, taking my heart with her.

**Kim's POV**

I saw Jack racing towards us bow drawn, but the man moved putting me in the line of fire I then saw the guys surround him then the man grunted and threw me and I hit the ground with a thud.

My body screamed in pain he had threw me as hard as he could, the last thing I heard was the swoosh an arrow or something, than everything went black.

_My heart sounded like it was about to beat out of my chest, I couldn't slow down, I couldn't let him catch up, I ran through the trees ignoring the branches getting caught on my dress._

_I came to abrupt stop I was trapped right in front of me was death ledge, over 100 ft down it was unlikely I would survive but he was hot on my heel, he then came out of the bushes his blonde hair rippling in the wind he laughed cynically, and said_

"_Kim what have gotten yourself into?"_

_Not wanting to face him I did the only thing I could think of, I jumped of the cliff, to die in the flight to the bottom._

I awoke to the sound of talking outside of a tent not remembering where I was, I then noticed how bad my head hurt and my side ached I figured I had seriously bruised my side when he dropped me I was so glad the dream was just a night mare, I couldn't let the boy get to me he didn't beat me because I always had the final say.

I looked outside the tent to see Jack relief swept over me, I was afraid I had kidnapped by that creepy thief.

I then saw something that made my heart break in 2, the girl we had saved was kissing my boyfriend, a hatred rose u pin me, and it grew even more when I saw her smirk at me, Jack then turned around shock evident in his eyes I opened my mouth to tell him off, but I knew it wasn't worth it he could have that slutty bitch all he wanted.

I ran not knowing exactly where I was going ignoring the excruciating head ache I had, I kept on running till I found the lake, I sat down on a near by rock and let the tears flow, but only for a second, I was Kim Crawford and I don't cry, not in pain and not over boys.

**So guys don't kill me but this is all I have time for today, I know 2 short chapters in a row isn't cool, but school is back and homework is killing me and basketball kinda rules my life right now, sorry, I will try to make the next one longer. Please Review **

**Alwaysme98**

**PS: for those who were wondering yes I am a girl, lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey here I am chapter 10! Amazing, totally amazing, so in celebration of 10 chapters it would be amazing if we could reach 100 reviews! So tell your friends, spread the word, and I promise many more chapters to come!**

**Alwaysme98**

**Jacks POV**

Lots of things were going through my mind right now, I watched Kim slowly fade out of sight. There was something inside me saying go after her, so I just pushed Donna farther away from me and she smiled and said

"Didn't know you like the crazies"

I just started running leaving her in all her fantasies, I followed the path to the lake and found a silent Kim just blankly staring into the water I could tell she was thinking and I quietly sat next to her, once she saw me she sighed and said

"What are you doing here?"

I then said what I knew I needed to say

"Kim I didn't kiss Donna, she kissed me, and you know I would never hurt you like that"

She sighed and said

"Jack that's the thing, I don't know you, hell we kissed the first time we met, I just think maybe things are going too fast, I still want to stop this war, and I still want you to help, but maybe we should just be friends, because its obvious, neither of us are that committed to this relationship"

I was completely shocked all I could stutter out was

"Kim I am committed to this rela.."

But she interrupted me and said

"Jack this for the best"

She walked away and left me thinking that I just been broken up with and friend zoned all in one conversation.

**Kim's POV**

I didn't want to have to break up with him, in fact I really wish things would have worked out, but I need to be totally focused on being the princess, and stopping this war, and constantly having him on my mind was not going to help, of course there was something inside that said that he would probably be on my mind anyways, but I ignored it.

I made my way back to camp leaving Jack with his thoughts, as soon as I walked in Milton walked up to me and said

"Oh Kim how is your head, does it hurt do I need to change your bandage"

I smiled at his concern and said

"I am fine, but I am hungry!"

I said putting on a fake smile, Milton smiled and said

"I will get you a plate of supper"

He walked away and that Donna girl walked up to me, she smiled and held out her hand and said

"Hi you must be Kim, I am Donna"

I then said threw clenched teeth

"So I have heard"

She let out this weird giggle and said

"I hope I didn't come between you too, its just Jack and I have a very close relationship, did you see the way he was bargaining for my life, he just loves me, of course I am sure he saw something in you, I mean you have nice ahh… teeth"

She snickered and walked away, leaving me in all my fury that Jack didn't even have the decency to say he knew the girl. I let out a long slow breath trying to calm down the raging teen hormones; I then put on a big smile and walked over to eat my supper.

**Line Break **

We packed up the horses to continue our trip up the mountain, Jack gave his hand as to help me on his horse, and I put on a big fake smile and said

"Donna why don't you ride with Jack seeing you guys know each other so well, I will ride with Jerry"

Jack looked a little shocked and Donna snickered and said

"Ah Kim was it, Yeah me Jack were all ready going to ride together, but ah I am sure you just misunderstood him"

She said while smacking Jacks hand so that he was no longer holding it out to help me, I just rolled my eyes and said to Jack very sarcastically

"Ahh she is a keeper"

**I know don't kill me but the plot thickens, **

**Will Jack and Kim ever get back together?**

**And who was that strange blond Kim was dreaming about?**

**Will they ever stop this dreaded war?**

**Find out by keep on reading "Outside the Castle Walls"**

**Thanks for everyone who is actually reading my story it means a lot, so please lets try to reach 100 reviews and spread the word **

**Thanx- Alwaysme98**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey how is it going everybody? So here is chapter 11, more twists and turns on the way. **

**Jacks POV**

I was very bored right now, like listening to Milton talk about some new discovery would be more entertaining. Donna had been talking non stop since we started riding, she was holding on to me WAY too tight, she kept on babbling about some new dress designer she found who was going to make her a spectacular gown that would put her even higher on the royal best dressed list.

What made this trip so especially agonizing was every once in a while I would hear a laugh from Kim I would turn around to see a smiling Kim and very happy Jerry. But when I would turn back around I would get the evil eyes from Donna

Donna really hated Kim, Of course I still thought Donna had been smoking something, I mean what kind of person meets you once and you totally make it clear your not interested and she still thinks you are meant to be, she scares me.

We had been riding for what seemed like hours, when we arrived to a strange looking camp, there were tons of these tents, some had red crosses on them and you could see nurses and doctors entering them. I looked behind me and Rudy pointed to a clearing in the bushes, I rode over there and we all got off our horses.

I was so relieved that I could finally breathe and I mentally thanked God for fresh air, Jerry helped Kim off his horse and she smiled at him, and I felt sick. Once we were all off her horses Rudy said

"Alright I think this is a main war camp"

**Kim's POV**

This ride was so much more fun, then the ride to the lake, I was still hurt over breaking it off with Jack, and Jerry is such a goofball, he made me laugh the entire way there, we even made fun of Jack and Donna, Donna was holding on to Jack for dear life and Jacks face was almost blue.

Jerry and me talked the entire way there and Jerry made a point to say

"You know Jacks a great guy, and I know that he would never cheat on you, he really likes you, I have never seen him act that way around a girl before"

I smiled at him and said

"I just think we need time to be friends, before we become more than that"

I occasionally would see Jack look back I pretended not to notice, we eventually came to a camp of sorts. We went over to a clearing in the bushes and Rudy said

"Alright I think this is a main war camp"

We all looked around the bushes, trying to get a better look at the then said

"Kim, Jack, we don't want anyone to recognize you, so keep your cloaks on but dont look suspicious, now we dont know if this is Terrapotain, or Emersonian camp, so do not say where your from until we know what camp this is"

I then sighed and said

"Rudy me and Jack our both dirty and I have this bandage around my head, I doubt anyone would recognize us"

I knew I was right over the whole escaping castle guards, to escaping thieves, we had rolled in the dirt, and were probably unrecognizable from the royal that these two country's remember.

It did not seem like a week ago I was planning my morning escape out of the castle, now here it is 1 week later and I have been kidnapped twice, beaten up more castle guards and thieves then I could count, and have been gone longer from the castle longer then ever in my life, I laughed silently to my self, i had gone from a perfect princess, to a real rebel.

Me and Jack put on our cloaks and we all rode into the camp, some of the soldiers came up to us and said

"What business do you have in Terrapotaiam camp grounds"

Jack then spoke up

"We are Terrapotainiam travelers visiting a relative in the mountains"

I was still trying to figure how that was going to work considering none of us looked related Milton with red hair, Jerry had black hair, Jack had brown hair, and my hair was blonde, not to mention, Rudy looked a lot older than us, and I still wondered how they were gonna piece that we were related to Eddie.

Jack then continued and said

"We would love a place to set up camp, would it be alright if we stayed here? Just for tonight we will be gone by morning"

The man seemed to be thinking, he then smiled and said

"Sure as long as you dont get in the way of the doctors and officers here"

Jack smiled and said

"Thank you, you wont even know were here"

The man laughed and replied

"Nonsense, Terraptaimian is sure to win and that is something to celebrate, please join us for dinner, it starts at 6 sharp, see you there folks"

He then rode off and Jack nodded his head towards an empty space behind some other tents, we stopped our horses and got off, and began to set up camp, me and Jack were taking our horses down to the stream to get something to drink, and I asked Jack

"Jack why are we setting up camp here? Wouldn't it be safer to hide deeper in the woods tonight, I mean what if they discover who we are?"

Jack then said

"We need maps, we need to find the easiest and safest route to the battleground, we do not want anyone caught in cross fire, if I can get maps we can find the main part of the war is, where our fathers are"

He seemed to have throughly thought this through so I asked him

"How are we going to get the maps?"

Jack thought for a second and said

"Tonight Jerry and I will sneak into the generals tent during dinner, I will need you to cover for us, tell them Jerry and I are not feeling well or something, and try to keep the general distracted we don't want him walking in his tent while we are getting the maps."

While the horses were getting something to drink I grabbed a ripped piece of dress from my saddle bag, and slowly dipped it in the stream, I then began to wash my arms and face, I knew the soldiers could recognize me but I knew that it would take a lot more than some water to clean me, I was going to need some heavy duty soap, I chuckled at the thought of father seeing me in this state.

I began to remove my bandage I thought that washing the scrape would minimize the risk of infection. I washed it for a minute the cold water feeling good on my cold face, I then turned to Jack and asked

"Does it look infected?"

I asked Jack while pointing at the scrape near the top of my head

He walked towards me and seemed to study my face, which of course made me avoid eye contact at all costs, He took the ripped material out of my hand, and began to gently scrub a spot near my face.

He silently whispered

"Missed a spot"

I look up at him he was busy paying attention to the cut on my head to notice how red I was from blushing, he also did not seem to notice how his nearness affected me, I was even shaking a little bit, then he looked down at me and our eyes locked, I tried to look away, and kept repeating in my head that he was just a friend, we were awakened from our trance by Rudy calling us over to help finish setting up camp.

Jack let out a sigh and began to walk his horse over to our camp site, I soon followed but not before I mentally slapped myself I was determined not to even try to get back together with Jack until either of us truly knew each other.

**SO that was chapter 11, YAY! I am not that proud of this chapter sorry of its a little confusing, if you have a question just ask, **

**Will Jacks plan work?**

**Will the enemy soldiers recognize Kim?**

**What will happen when they reach there fathers tent?**

**Keep reading, and please don't forget to post a review, it would mean a lot**

** Thanx-Alwaysme98**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey long time no see, I am sooooo sorry ,  
I am a very busy person, I play like 6 sports, so its constantly go go go, I am on our schools flag team, and I go to a very small school so there is like 6 boys in my class and I am the only girl, so I am a little tom boyish, lol so I bet you're done reading my life story, so read, review and enjoy ;) **

**-Alwaysme98**

**Jacks POV**

I honestly don't think bringing Jerry with me was the best idea he seriously needs to be quieter we were in the generals tent. I was digging through his desk looking for any sort of map that would help get us to the main battlefield without dying. Jerry was keeping watch outside the tent and he was whistling, and dancing outside the tent I guess he didn't know what not drawing attention to himself meant.

There was something wrong I could feel it in my bones, the maps were no where to be seen, and I had only a few more minutes till dinner would be over. That's when I saw it a small notch at the end of the desk I gently turned it to reveal a secret compartment, which held so many maps I couldn't even tell which were Terrapotamian and Emersonian. I began to search the maps for one that would lead us the rest of the way up the mountain. I had just found one of the maps I needed when I heard a very loud siren, the one that meant only one thing…. There were intruders in the camp.

**Kim's POV**

Diner seemed to be taking forever the general seemed to accept that Jack and Jerry both were not feeling well. The only good thing about this dinner was the girl that was sitting next to me, her name was Grace her father was a sergeant here and she lived in the camp.

I had gotten some very strange looks from some officers and I was hoping no one had recognized me. That would really put a bump in our plan, I was trying to stall as much as I can by answering all of the generals questions with like giant monologues hoping if I kept talking the longer the general would stay at dinner.

Grace then whispered in my ear

"You know you sure do talk a lot"

I let a small laugh escape my lips and whispered back sarcastically

"Well they are very interesting people"

She let out a sarcastic snort, and went back to eating I almost chocked on my biscuit when I heard a very loud siren, Grace next to me let out a loud scream

The general then yelled

"Grace get Kim and get to the shelter, Now!"

Grace yanked my hand and pulled me out of the large tent and I let a small yelp escape my throat it was utter chaos.

A large fire has been started in the middle of the camp and it was slowly swallowing the camp whole, the screams of nurses and soldiers could probably be heard for miles, the smell of smoke and ash mixed in with the smell of burning flesh. The hopes of any victory were burning to the ground with the rest of the camp, and there was nothing we could do.

Grace dragged me back into the tent and yelled when she saw her father he lied there blood gushing out of his abdomen, he was on the brink of death. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion all I could see was Grace sobbing holding on to her father's now lifeless hand. My life flashed before my eyes as I soldiers burst through the tent slaughtered other soldiers in the tent, I grabbed Graces hand and dragged her out saving both our lives.

I had to find Jack and the gang, we had to get out of here, a thick smoke covered almost the entire camp and my lungs burned from coughing. My eyes watered and I could barely see where I was going, Grace next to me was becoming hysterical and she fell to the ground. I tried to pull her up but she remained on the ground, I couldn't see where to go next. The fire was quickly spreading and the enemy soldiers were on our heels, we needed a miracle if we were going to survive.

**Jacks POV **

I ran out of the tent maps in hand when I saw Emersonian soldiers charging the camp. The next thing I knew a giant fire had been started and screams could be heard all around, my heart started beating faster and my palms started getting sweaty and I knew I was scared. I was scared that for once we may not make it out alive.

**Hey here we are the next chapter, just thought I would let you guys know about 4 or 5 more chapters and this story will come to an close :( **** but the good news is I have already started on the sequel and it is coming along great! So please Read tell your friends and review, Reviews keep me motivated! **

**- Alwaysme98 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I am back so I am sorry for the inconvenience the sight did something weird with my story and I had to repost it several times, and thanks ****Dogguidelover**** for informing me of this problem thanks for the awesome reviews it always makes me smile, here is chapter 13 of outside the castle walls**

**-Alwaysme98**

**Kim's POV **

Grace was past hysterical and had gone completely insane with grief, the smoke had completely covered the camp making my lungs hurt and seem to almost collapse.

My mind seemed to flashing in and out of actually understanding the situation. Half of me only believing this was a dream and I was going to wake up back at the castle, with my mother still alive and peace with Terrapotamia.

But the other half knowing I had to get out of here telling me to use my instincts and to get me and Grace out of there. I took a leap of faith and went with the second half of my mind as it seemed more realistic.

I didn't know which direction to go if I went backwards it might lead me out or right into guards who wouldn't think twice on killing us.

I literally picked up Grace and carried her in the direction I hoped was out, and we were lost in a sea full of flames and smoke, and we were slowly drowning.

**Jerry's POV **

I was just trying not to draw any attention to my self for Jack was in the tent trying to get the maps. So I just decided to whistle and dance a little I mean I had to entertain myself some how. When the loudest noise came over the entire camp, it was so loud I promise I almost pissed myself.

A fire broke out in the middle of the camp and I ran to find Rudy we had to put the fire out either that or get a bag of marshmallows. When I found him the fire wad already out of control and enemy soldiers were already ripping the camp apart, Rudy told me

"Jerry we have to save the horses there are only way out of here!"

We began to run when we ran into Jack he had a frazzled look on his face and he literally screamed

"Where's Kim? Have you seen her?"

Rudy and I both shook our heads and Rudy said

"Haven't seen her Milton and Eddie our a couple yards back helping the injured, Jack I …"

He was interrupted when Jack ran back into the flame before we could even stop him. Rudy let out a frustrated sigh and I saw a flash of hair it was that hot but yet extremely mean Donna Tobin.

She was cornered enemy guards on one side and the fire on the other; she looked flustered and seemed confused. Being the man I was I couldn't just watch her die I ran over to where she was yelled

"What up bros? So ummm… I am just going to…"

I grabbed Donnas hand and ran, hoping we were too quick for them to catch us. They seemed preoccupied with someone deeper in the fire to notice us and we were able to make it out. Donna then did something that made my legs turn to jelly, she kissed me. She then whispered

"Thanks, I always wanted a knight in shining armor"

She grabbed my hand and we began to walk towards where Rudy, Milton, and Eddie were.

**Jacks POV**

I ran as fast as I could trying to block out the blood curdling screams and the putrid smell of blood and burning flesh. I ran towards our camp praying that Kim had made it back and everyone was okay.

I ran into Rudy and Jerry both running to save the horses they quickly told me that Eddie and Milton had made it out and were trying to help the injured, but none of them had seen Kim.

My mind was racing and I did something didn't make any sense I ran back into the flame and smoke determined not to come out till I found Kim.

My eyes were not cooperating they were leaking profusely making it hard to see and making my surrounding seem even more real. The heat from the flames burned my face and seemed to seep through my skin sweat dripped from my face and tangled in my hair, but for once I didn't care.

I soon became desperate and forced myself to listen to the screams seeing if any matched Kim I was relived that I didn't hear her, but slightly disappointed at being back a square 1.

I was examining my surroundings trying to figure out where to go next when I spotted a flash of blonde hair and followed it praying it was Kim.

What I saw shocked me there she was her face almost black, and her hair had turned a dirty water color and was frayed at the ends in her arms was a girl who seemed to be crying.

Kim seemed lost and I ran up to her and caught her just before she hit the ground she coughed and smiled and said

"Jack its great to see you, do think you could point me in the direction out of this hell"

I let out a small laugh, fatigue evident on her face and her eyes bright red, she didn't look like the girl who would murder you if you touched her, she looked defeated, but there was still that sparkle in her eyes that told me she hadn't given up quite yet.

And I grabbed her hand and began to pull us as to what I hoped was the exit. Tents were starting to collapse making once possible exits impossible to go through. We were almost to the last way out, the only way that had not collapsed it we didn't make it through we were definitely going to burn to death.

When some Emersonian guards approached us there swords drawn and ready to kill, I had no idea what to do me and Kim were both tired and were not in the best condition to fight.

So I did something totally cheap and unfair I through Kim's hand up in the air and pulled my knife out of my boot. And Screamed

"Come any closer I kill your princess!"

The guards immediately looked at Kim as if trying to see if it was really her, she was almost unrecognizable but if you knew what she looked like you could see a hint of familiarity to the princess and I knew the guards wouldn't take that chance.

While they were contemplating I picked up a piece of debris and chunked it at a quickly burning tent making it collapse on them I heard a gasp escape Kim's mouth but I didn't have time to ask her why, we quickly ran as fast as we could and escaped the falling exit seconds before it collapsed when fresh air hit my lungs it felt heavenly.

We walked over to where everyone who had survived was, I suddenly felt my knees buckle and collapsed from the amount of smoke I had inhaled and pure fatigue. I heard Kim whisper just before I blacked out

"You did good Jack were alive"

**So a very long chapter for you guys 3 ! This chapter had tons of action and not much romance**** but don't worry more to come. Thanks for all of my loyal readers you guys are awesome! So tell your friends, read, and please review, they sure do help me update faster, love u guyz **

**-Alwaysme98**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys what up? So I wanna thank everybody for the awesome reviews they make me very happy! So i know the last two chapters were a little gruesome someone had messaged me that they thought that me describing the fire was too much I would like to say that this story is rated T and I really wanted to describe how awful war really is and I am sorry if you didn't like it but please remember rating and that this is a war here is chapter 14  
-Alwaysme98  
**Kim's POV  
Jack had passed out and I knew my own exhaustion would soon lead that way. I saw Eddie attending to a what looked like a wounded horse, when he saw me his smile widened and he ran and gave me a giant hug he then said

"Kim I am so glad you're okay, Jack went back in to find you he..."

His eyes widened in fear when he saw me clutching a sobbing Grace and the passed out Jack beside me. He then kneeled down next to Jack and felt his pulse, he sighed and said

" He's still hanging in there, we better clean up these burns before infection"

I sighed in relief that Jack was okay and gently placed Grace in the arms of a nurse who had come to calm her down and check on her.  
Milton came up to me and smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder I let out a small gasp of pain and Milton's smile turned into a concerned frown, I gently pulled off my hunting jacket to reveal a large burnt piece of wood sticking out of arm.

I cringed I hated the sight of blood, and if you looked around you would definitely see a lot of it. The once proud camp was burned to the ground, pieces of tent and debris cluttered the entire space of land.

I was disappointed in my country they had decided to raid this camp, costing in many of life's lost including Graces father and the general, Milton grabbed my hand and slowly led me to a doctor to have the debris removed from my arm.  
The word excruciating had a new meaning the pain of having someone jab a knife into my skin and remove the splintered piece of wood was so painful my lip was bleeding from me biting it trying to stop the screams from escaping my mouth.

The doctor sighed and said  
"You're lucky A boy was brought in here with burns so bad he will have scars for the rest of his life"  
He treated my minor burns and suggested a nap probably because of the bags under my eyes what had felt like 30 minutes of fire and screams in all real truth the nurse told me I had been in the camp for 2 hours while the fire roared.

My hands felt unusually dry and I knew I needed a long bath, but since we were in the middle woods on top of a mountain, I just took off my boots(Kim is wearing like a riding suit sorta like Katniss on the hunger games) and jumped into the creek and just let it calm my nerves.

I let the cool water saturate my skin, I dunked my head in and scrubbed the dirt out of scalp till it bled, I enjoyed watching at least one layer of the dirt and grime on me float away in the creek.

I jumped when I heard a noise behind me I turned to see a very tired looking Jack sitting on the bank his feet hung over the edge he had a small smile on his face and I went and sat next to him I then asked

"How ya feeling ?"  
He laughed and said

"Well not fantastic thats for sure, but I feel better since the doctor put some ointment on my hands"

My attention was then drawn to his hand which i carefully unwound from each other and saw the blisters and the severe burns that covered them. My heart broke that he had gone through all of this pain just to find me so I decided it was time to tell him.  
So I opened my mouth and said

"Jack you know I can take care of myself right?"

He sighed and said

"I know but you put yourself in dangerous situations Kimberly! You drew the guards toward you at the lake, you insist on helping making sure I don't do everything, when Kim I do it because I care about you, I don't care if hurts your pride or your "tough girl look" You have to understand some things are more important"

Kim was furious now and said

"You make me sound like some spoiled kid, I made it out of that fire and saved that girls life so what are you calling more important!"

Jack tensed up and yelled

"Kim we are spoiled! Both of us! We don't have normal lives, we don't know what its like to go hungry or not have a place to sleep at night we are so dependent on our title that, we have been outside our castles for 9 days and were already crumbling!"

Kim now was bubbling over in fury trying to contain herself she screamed

" I am not dependent on my title I would give it up in a heartbeat, all people care about in a castle is themselves and I will not be part of it!"

Jack then having had enough yelled

"Well at least you have a title to give up, what I have trained and learned for my entire life is gone!"

Kim's face softened she said

"Jack I didn't mean it like that..."

she was interrupted by Jack saying

"I don't have time to argue with you the only reason I came over here was to tell you Milton wants to check your shoulder and thinks you need a nap."

And he walked away anger still very evident

Jacks POV  
I knew as I walked away I could never take those words away they would hang in the air like this smoke after the fire but soon I knew the wind would take the smoke off deeper into the woods I only hoped my words could do the same.

I knew we needed to get out of here, but Kim's shoulder was still badly injured and my hands were so burnt I could barely touch anything, we had to stop this before anyone else got hurt.

I didn't know why I had blown up at Kim, I was just glad I hadn't said what was really on my mind, her country ,her father, had planned that attack and now half of my country's army was gone burnt to the ground. How could she stand by and watch her country tear apart this mountain.

I walked into what now was about 5 tents the only thing that had survived. The doctors had ordered that they be used for the seriously injured leaving us our one tent that had a hole in it on one side because of the fire.

I saw Jerry holding hands with Donna, and I was immediately shocked. Was Donna Tobin Hot? Yes, Did she have nice legs? Yep, Was she extremely skinny with a nice figure, you bet!  
But more importantly Was she a mean cruel heartless probably on weed girl, absolutely!

I walked up to Jerry trying to figure out what was going on, when Jerry ran up gave me a hug and said  
" Dude I've hit the jack-pot! Donna Tobin man! I totally jumped in and faced the raging fires and armered guards and came to her rescue! She is like totally in to me dude!"  
I manged to stutter out

"Donna Tobin ... You...what?!"****

So this chapter is awful... I know :( but more to come which will all hopefully be much better! Please read and review, sorry for the argument, I know Jack was a little OCC but it had to be done love ya guys  
-Alwaysme98


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey world how goes it? Lol so like long time no see, sorry about that, my computer broke and I lost the beginning of the sequel but no worries, a sequel will still happen, haha anyways here is chap 15, Oh and don't forget at the end of chap 14 Jack said ****"Donna Tobin ... You...what?!" so this is the continuation **

**Alwaysme98 **

**Jacks POV **

Jerry looked like a love sick pup and Donna looked very amused, and I was still trying to process what had just happened. Jerry gave out such a girly giggle that I got shivers and then Jerry said

"Were in love…like ….. A lot"

Donna smiled and said

"That's right Jackie I have moved on"

she then whispered where only I could hear

"Be jealous…."

I rolled my eyes and quickly said

"Oh, Jerry uh…. Glad to see you have come to

Yeah….., I got to go help Milton, … be smart, see yah!"

And I ran, like sprinted out of there Donna gave me the creeps, I only felt sorry for Jerry it was obvious Donna was using him to make me jealous. I really wanted Jerry to meet someone who cared for him; Jerry was a great guy once you got passed the whole to cool for you attitude.

I stopped running as soon as I was out of sight of Donna and Jerry and began to try to cool my nerves. Today had been a long day the fire, fight with Kim, and Jerry's weird new love life had really taken a toll on me.

I was walking by an emergency tent trying to find Milton when I overheard two soldiers talking one said

"Something is not right about those travelers, that boy looks like the traitor, but I don't think princie is that stupid, that blond though I could have sworn she was the princess, so keep an eye on them, we don't want any traitors in what's left of our camp."

The other soldier nodded and left in the other direction, and I knew right then we had to get out of this camp …. Tonight.

**Kim's POV**

I was an emotional wreck, the fire, my fight with Jack, and my frazzled love life had almost pushed me off the ledge. I had gotten on my horse and just rode off tears were threatening to spill and I refused to cry, even if no one could see it was still a sign of weakness that I refused to show.

I made sure not to go far I may have been a wreck, but I wasn't stupid, I knew Jack and the guys would worry, but I just needed to let out some steam. I knew that I still had not recovered from the screams of the fire and I figured they would haunt me forever.

I let my mind wander, I missed Jack but I couldn't trust him, I knew some people would say love isn't about trust, it's about pure attraction. Yet, when I was old and wrinkly trust would be the only thing that would hold us together.

I just was someone who needed to look at all the flavors before I chose which ice cream was my favorite.

Weird metaphor I know!

I rode back into camp and saw Jack waving me over, I sighed I knew I was eventually going to have to talk to him, but I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon.

I rode over to him and got off my horse, he nodded towards some secluded bushes.

He then whispered

"We need to leave tonight, meet me at the creek ready to go at midnight"

Then before I could protest he was gone

**Eddies POV**

I had just finished helping a man take care of his injured horse and was going to find Jack, when I heard some rustling in the bushes near by. I ignored it and kept walking until I heard a moan of pain.

Thinking perhaps its was a wounded soldier I went to check it out, but as soon as I was behind the bushes I heard a weird laugh

Then everything went black….

**So short chapter I know but next chapter will have **

**-Leaving the camp**

**- Them finally making it to there fathers**

**-and more clues uncovered as to who the blonds boy was in Kim's dream**

**Please read and review tell me what u think this story is sooo close to being over with and I am soooo excited for u guys to see my ending and begin to read the sequel you guys rock **

**-Alwaysme98**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey world how goes it? So my computer is having serious spaz attacks but I just got on my moms so the format might be a little different. read and review. Love ya here is chap 16**

**Alwaysme98**

**Kim's POV **

Grace and I were by the creek at midnight, Grace had insisted on coming saying that there was nothing left at the camp for her and had also agreed on helping us stop the war she still did not know Jack and I were royals. No Jack geez if he thought this was some joke because I yelled at him well he has a major butt woopin coming. I was begging to get antsy when I heard ah a cough immediately got in a fighting position Eddie came around the corner. He laughed and said

"Geez Kim were is everybody are not supposed to meet here, at midnight?"

I let out a sigh of relief and said

"I do not know were everyone is ? , They better hurry though!"

Something was off I just could not put my finger on it, Where was Jack I knew he would never be late on purpose, and I knew it was not a joke on me because Eddie was here. Something was off and I was going to figure out

**Jacks POV**

"Jerry!"

I whispered yelled

"We have to go were late, come on man!"

He just sighed and said

"Calm down man I gotta look good for my woman its not my fault it takes time to look this good!"

I was starting to mad we were late and I knew Kim and the rest of the guys would not wait forever I then said something out of pure anger that I regretted as soon as it was out of my mouth

"Dude its midnight and I did not even tell Donna we were leaving!"

Jerry's face dropped his expression and he turned to me being pretty for his lady forgotten and he said anger and confusion evident in his tone

"What do you mean you did not tell her we were leaving tonight?"

I sighed and knew I was in deep now could I really tell him what I thought so I just made an excuse

"Jerry she will just slow us down, we need to go like now!"

Jerry's face scrunched up in anger and he said he voice shaking with anger

"She will just slow us down, really, Dude I know what this is really about for once a girl likes me and I have something you do not, I get it you screwed it up with Kim, but do not even try to screw my relationship up, because I almost died my family and country consider me a traitor and you know what? I do not need you and your damn hero complex getting in my business I you wont tell her were going I will!"

His body shook with anger and the fun loving slightly confused Jerry was gone, I turned to him and said now finding my self angry

"You think I do not know how that feels I was the freakin heir to the throne and I lost it and dude not only did loose my family and country but I also lost the only thing I knew would always be there my title!"

Jerry turned to leave but stopped just before he left his voice bitter and fool of venom and said

" So sorry your life of luxury is gone guess you will finally have to work of something ...sucks for you"

He laughed and left off to find Donna and meet us back at the creek I groaned being mad at Kim and Jerry was not going to help me get out of here I then made my way to the creek

**Kim's POV **

I was about to pull my hair out Grace had fallen a sleep Milton was telling me the names of the stars, and Eddie was doing something very strange he said he was going to keep a look out and he had not complained of being hungry or bored and had actually stayed awake and was up in a tree keeping a look out I was surprised he had actually made it up the tree.

Finally Jack appeared and did not seem to be in the best mood he turned to us and he said

"Okay lets pack up the horses and get going!"

Milton asked

"Wheres Jerry ?"

Jack sighed and said

"He will be here he had to go get ... Donna"

He seemed to get the shivers at the mention of her name, I groaned I hated Donna and Eddie smiled pervertedly and Milton just shook his head in understanding. I got up and gently shook Grace she groaned and said

"Five more minutes Mom"

I laughed and said

"Come on get up Grace"

She got up and we began to saddle up and still no sign of Jerry, Then a deafening siren filled all of our ears, it brought back haunting memories of the fire and the siren before it, We heard someone yell

"The traitor and the Princess are trying to escape!"

Oh crap they knew who we were, I gave Jack a scared look and he yelled

"We have to get out of here now!"

Milton and Eddie scrambled on to there horses and I helped Grace on to mine and turned to Jack and said

"What about Jerry and Donna we cant leave them, Jack... they will die"

Jack seemed to think for a minute and before he could say what he was thinking we heard a very familiar Scream it was Jerry he was screaming

" Jack they know! They know!"

He was holding Donnas hand and her face was pale and full of fear and I understood why right behind them was about 30 soldiers all with weapons drawn hot on there heels, Jack had Jerry's horse and if we waited for him to catch up with us the soldiers would surely kill us Jack turned to me and said

"Take Milton and Eddie and start heading up the mountain, I will stay and get Jerry and get out of here"

There hardly any way they could really make it by the time Jack got to Jerry it would be 3 to 30 and Donna would be no help. Jack was going to save his best friend and probably die in the process, so with the siren going off as loud as it would go and a small army heading our way and Jerry right in front of them I grabbed Jacks face and gave him the best kiss I could give.

He smirked against my lips and I smiled and then whispered

"Please do not die"

I got on my horse and road away hoping it was not the last time I saw Jack or Jerry and well Donna I guess she should live too.

**Jacks POV**

I watched as Jerry ran with all his might holding tight to Donnas hand I grabbed his horse and galloped into the woods hoping to cut Jerry off and be able to ditch the guards in all the trees.

I went as fast as I could ignoring my brain telling me that Jerry would die that I would die that I would never see Kim again. I stopped and saw that Jerry would pass this part of the woods any second so I Road out into the middle of the army's path and when Jerry's head came into view I galloped as fast as my horse would go bringing his horse with me.

Arrows started flying barely missing us, Jerry helped Donna on the horse and an arrow hit Jerry right above his heart Donna screamed and I was trying not to panic he groaned and almost fell to the floor, I went and tryed to help him on his horse he was bleeding badly and the army was hot on our heels he began to fade into unconscious I yelled

"Jerry no do not go, Jerry stay with me! I need you Jerry! Do you hear me dude I need you! Me and my stupid hero complex need you!"

I was yelling at him not even noticing the tears flowing down my cheeks I picked him up and was about to help Donna when an arrow hit her straight in the head and she dropped dead

I gulped my head throbbing my heart racing this was not how it was supposed to happen, Jerry barely holding on Donna gone and myself barely able to keep myself alive. I held Jerry close to myself shielding him from further harm I began to try to haul Donnas body on my horse I could not just leave her behind.

She may have been mean and had a problem but she meant something to Jerry and I was already feeling guilty, my stomach lurched at the sight of the blood coming out of Jerry's chest and the blood leaking from Donnas head. I somehow managed to get us all three on the horse and began to ride I could not go as fast as I needed to because of the amount of people and weight on my horse.

I tried to ditch the army in the forest and it seemed like I had ridden for miles until finally I had lost them everything was going in slow motion Jerry was had almost bled out and I a was very scared for his life.

Then I saw her Kim, and as soon as she saw me her eyes full of concern, I saw a long silver tear slide down her face.

**Kim's POV**

Jack had not shown up yet, I was getting nervous, Jack could not die I needed him, and for once I cried hot tears spilled out of my eyes and I did not care that I was crying over a boy I did not care I just hoped Jack was safe.

Then I saw him ride up and my heart dropped in his lap was Donna and she was not moving, and in his arms were Jerry and he was bleeding badly.

I wiped my tears and ran to Jack his face covered in tears he said

"Jerry please get Milton we got to help him"

I yelled

"Milton hurry its Jerry!"

Milton as soon as he saw Jerry worry filled his eyes and he said

"Jack take him into the tent"

Milton then turned to Donna and felt her pulse and said one word that made my heart sink

"Dead"

Jack put Jerry down in the tent and Milton went to work. Donna was in a nother tent covered up.

Me and Jack were sitting outside the tent Jack was silent completely silent so I grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He turned to me and said

"Its my fault you know"

I said

"Jack its not your fault..."

But he interupted me and said

"The reason I was late was because Jerry and got in an argument, I did not tell Donna we were leaving tonight, I was so sure she was using him that I did not even stop to think that she might have actually liked him, and I think she truly did, If I just would told her we were leaving tonight me and Jerry would have never fought we would have left on time, whicj would have not caused the camp to get up and Jerry would have never had to go and get Donna, its all my Fault!"

I was shocked all I could say is

"Its not your fault,"

I then reached over and just held him, I knew we had broken up but I could tell he just needed somebody and I was going to be there.

**Line Break - Four hours later**

We had been waiting and waiting for Milton to come out and tell us if Jerry was going to be okay. I had eventually fallen asleep my head on Jacks shoulder, I knew Jack had not slept still feeling guilty.

Milton finally stepped out of the tent and said

"Now I am no doctor but I did the best I could, I think he is going to make it he is awake if you want to see him"

Jack and I slowly walked into the tent afraid of what we were going to see, Jerry was laying on the tent looking blankly up at the ceiling as soon as he saw us he immediately looked back at the ceiling. He then whispered

"She id gone isn't she, she is dead"

Jack sat on the ground next to where he was laying and said

"Yes she is"

Jerry just swallowed and said almost to himself

" She told me she loved me... she said in the beginning she was using me but that she fell in love with me"

I saw a lonely tear slide down his face, and my heart broke in 2

_**Line Break - Sunrise**

I watched as the sun came up over the trees and Eddie shoveled the last of the dirt on Donnas grave. Jerry was standing there a tear sliding down his cheek Grace was standing next to him holding his hand trying to provide comfort as she had just lost someone she loved also. Eddie pushed the shovel in the dirt and sighed. I then picked some wild flowers and put them on her grave and Milton took our make shift headstone and put above her head it read

"HERE LIES DONNA TOBIN, WHOS HEART WAS PURE ALL ALONG

1656-1671

FOREVER REMEMBERED"

I watched as the sun finally came up and lit the forest around us we had already been through so much and we were not even to the battle field yet.

**"Im bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium"**

**"Titanium"**

**(feat. Sia)**

**This chapter is Dedicated to Tristan from Coweta Public schools who committed suicide R.I.P**

**Wow biggest chapter ever, thanks for all my readers you guys are awesome, This story is not over yet were almost there please hang on with me you guys are awesome! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** -Alwaysme98 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey here we go again, so the last chapter was very heavy, and I noticed some grammar mistakes and I am about to go in and fix those sorry for any problems . Some of you were probably wondering where Rudy was? What happened to Eddie? Well this chapter will answer some questions and put a new light on a character, so here we are chapter 17 wow, thats alot, please R and R **

** -Alwaysme98**

**Jacks POV**

I was worried, Jerry had been completely silent for almost are entire trip, Rudy had left a night before we did to go spy more up the mountain to make sure it was clear. We were almost to the spot to meet him, and Jerry had hardly said a word, he had eaten the breakfast Kim had given him, which was a relief.

We were having problems traveling because of Jerry's injury and were having to stop quite often making our trip up the mountain to meet Rudy a lot slower than I had planned. But it still stuck with me that it was all my fault, the guilt almost seemed to eat me up alive and there was nothing I could do.

With all of the drama that had struck our little war stopping group in the past 48 hours I had no time to truly apologize to Kim and to talk to her about the kiss. Yet she seemed quite consumed in her own thoughts, we had been beaten down, our trip up the mountain had taken longer than we thought it would, and the maps seemed to weigh like a thousand pounds in my pocket.

My emotions seemed to be swimming around in my head, and banging against my brain and I eventually came to the conclusion that if this was going to be as stressful as ruling a country a part of me was relived that it was not my burden to bear. But the guilt of Donna's death and loosing my title still weighed heavily on me.

I needed someone to start a conversation terribly my thoughts were about to eat me alive. My head throbbed and the heat caused sweat to drip from the back of my neck. Kim was in front of me on her horse and Jerry beside me Eddie was behind us, something was of with Eddie he wasn't acting like Eddie he had not complained in almost 12 hours yet he seemed nervous jumpy and he was constantly sweating even at night when it got cooler.

We had reached the spot where we were going to meet Rudy, we set up camp and waited for him to show up I figured now was a great time to actually talk to Kim. But she seemed to be ignoring me and everytime I tried to talk to her it sucked not knowing what she was thinking.

Finally he showed up and said

"We go onto the battlefield tonight"

and I knew the real drama had just begun

**SO short chapter I know but its all I could give you today very busy day so please REVIEW love ya**

** -Alwaysme98**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey world hows it going, Thanks for all the support I have gotten you guys are awesome ! So my goal for this story is to reach 150 reviews by the last chapter which will probably be chapter 20 or so please review tell your kickin it crazed friends! Lets get some major publicity for this story!**

** Alwaysme98**

**Kims POV**

"We go on the battlefield tonight"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, I knew the real challenge was ahead of us, Rudy pointed towards the cliff and we all carefully made our way over to the cliffs dangerous ledge.

Something about this cliff seemed familiar the drop was at least 100 ft down, I just couldn't put my finger on why it seemed so familiar. Rudy said

"This is death ledge"

What lay below us was a large red tent and about a quarter mile to its right a giant blue tent.

Both tents were heavily guarded, We all knew what those tents stood for the red tent for Emersonia , the blue tent Terrapotamia.

If we could somehow get both of our fathers together, I was absolutely sure we could somehow talk this out peacefully. I knew Jack had been trying to talk to me about the kiss but I didnt know what to say but my mind was screaming

"Geez Kim you kissed him when he was about to die, thats a legit kiss you cant just say that never happened that kiss is like a 10 on the meter of legit kisses!"

I let out a frustrated sigh, then silently begged my mind to shut up!

Jack eyes suddenly lit up and a devilish grin covered his face he then exclaimed

" I got a plan"

_Line Break_

**Sunset - Operation War stop **

**By the group "Collective Toe"**

**Mission a go in exactly 1 hour **

**Kims POV**

I'll admit Jacks plan was amazing almost full proof,

Step 1 Jack and Jerry would use the horn Jack swapped from camp to wake up both camps,

Step 2 Eddie and I would stay in the woods and once we saw the troops begin to leave there tents we would signal Milton and Grace

Step 3 Milton and Grace sneak in the tents and find where the kings are located

Step 4 Once they had found the position of the kings they would signal us,

Step 5 I would join Jack in the field with Rudy and we would use the info Milton and Grace would give us to get them alone and end this for good.

Okay so it was kinda sketchy but its all we had and we had to have faith. Something wasnt right about this cliff but I still couldnt put my finger on it. Jack came up to me a sympathetic smile on his face he then said

" You have been ignoring me, and you kissed me"

I then said

"I know the kiss was legit geez!"

My mouth formed an "O" in shock and I said

"I said that out loud didn't I"

Jack just chuckled and said

"Kim, I know you think we need to know everything about each other but Kim what I do know is that I like you, and I promise once we end this I will prove to you how much I really like you, and I will memorize every single thing about you because I care, and I cant live without you"

My heart stopped, and I couldn't help but smile

I sheepishly replied

"I like you too, alot,"

He leaned in and I couldnt help but do the same and our lips touched, and there were no fireworks, nothing huge, Just peace. The peace I had not been able to find since my life became a soap opera, the tingly feeling swept across my entire body reaching from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair.

Jack deepened the kiss and I obliged my hands resting gently on the back of his neck, his arms around my waist.

We were interrupted by Rudy clearing his throat, we pulled away and both blushed.

I even let out a girly giggle that you would never ever hear come out of Kim Crawford's mouth. Jack smirked, and I hit him in the arm.

Rudy then said

"Alright get in your groups, its time to stop this war"

Everyone began to climb down the rest of the mountain, to the field below. Something still didn't seem right, me and Eddie headed a little deeper into the woods just enough so we could properly signal Milton and Grace.

About 15 minutes later the loud sound of the horn could be heard, I checked and saw people from both camps beginning to find what was going on. I gave Eddie the thumbs up and he started the fire signaling Milton and Grace.

And we waited, and waited, I was getting nervous. Something must have gone wrong maybe they were caught.

Then there signal shown brightly, and I sighed in relief, I then turned and said

"Eddie keep watch I am going down"

But Eddie wasn't there, I yelled

"Eddie!"

"Eddie!"

He was no where then I him, not Eddie, something that made my knees almost give in... Ricky he smiled and said

"Miss me?"

**Jacks POV**

Milton had given Kim the signal, and no sign of her we had to hurry, time was very important and she knew that.

I was getting worried Milton and Grace had located that both the kings were in the backs of both tents and were waiting for a clear that it was safe.

Rudy was getting impatient and so was I. So I got on my horse and decided to make sure she was okay.

**Kims POV**

He snickered and said

"Poor friend Eddie didn't want to rat you out to me but its amazing what a little persausion can do, poor thing so nervous he could barely talk"

I then said

"What are you doing here Ricky?"

He smiled and said

"Oh my one of my men informed me that they were attacked while traveling the mountain and the group had a beautiful blonde, a crazy one too, and it hit me Kim!"

I said trying to keep my voice calm

"Get out of here Ricky!"

He just laughed and walked closer and said

"Little Kimmy has grown up, Princie boyfriend, Leader of a rebel group, oh and not to mention all against Daddys rules"

He pulled out his knife and slid the blade against my cheek causing a droplet of blood to slide across my cheek

So I did all I could do I ran, My heart sounded like it was about to beat out of my chest, I couldn't slow down, I couldn't let him catch up, I ran through the trees ignoring the branches getting caught on my dress.

I came to abrupt stop I was trapped right in front of me was death ledge, over 100 ft down it was unlikely I would survive but he was hot on my heel, he then came out of the bushes his blonde hair rippling in the wind he laughed cynically, and said

"Kim what have gotten yourself into?"

Not wanting to face him I did the only thing I could think of, I jumped of the cliff, to die in the flight to the bottom. My dream becoming a reality.

**Dah Dah Dah there u go! Thanks for all your support here is chapter 18 , You guys are awesome! PLease review! **

** -Alwaysme98**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey what up my peeps so its been awhile, sorry about that, been very busy heres chapter 19!**

Jacks POV

Something wasn't right I came back over the side of the cliff to nothing I didn't know what happened Kim... was nowhere to be seen. I heard laughing and distant ruffling of leaves and following the gut feeling I had I ran hoping my gut would not prove me wrong.

Jerrys POV

Everything was going according to plan we had the king's position and were waiting for Kim and Jack to come down the mountain. But time was running out.

Kim's POV

... My dream becoming a reality, but just before my body tumbled over the cliff a soft firm hand grasped my waist and saved me from hurtling over the side of the cliff. He pulled me up and I let out a sharp breath of relief Jack smiled and pulled me into a massive hug. I pulled back quickly and realized Ricky was nowhere to be seen. I asked Jack

"Where is Ricky?"

Jack gave me a confused look and said

"Kim there was no one here, what are you talking about?"

I asked shocked

"What?"

_LINE BREAK_

Jacks POV

We climbed down the side of the cliff, Kims face scrunched up in thought she seemed confused and in slightly paranoid. As soon as Jerry saw us he ran up to us and said " Dude we gotta go time is running out!"

We ran in two a large tent and I saw my dad he was pacing, when Rudy burst in pushing Kim's dad in front of him his face was red and scrunched up in extreme anger. He yelled

"Get your hands off me I am a King!"

Both of the kings face showed shock at the others company, My father asked

"What do you kids want?"

Kim stood out and said

" We want this all to end, the fighting the senseless killings , you're ruining families, businesses, and relationships"

Kim's dad sighed and said

"We can't do that..."

He was interrupted by a beautiful blonde woman came into the tent and said

" Because of me"

Kim almost fell I caught her just before she hit the ground Kim whispered

" Mom"

**Thats it folks the end of Outside the castle walls, I know thats a pretty bad ending but the I will eventually redeem it. Stay tuned for the sequel with the name "Under the Castle Walls" I wanna say thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome! Also I would like to say that before I post the sequel I will be posting a small spring story that is sure to melt your Kick little hearts 3**

** You guys are awesome! - Alwaysme98 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey so I know you guys probably want to beat me with a stick right now, with the cliffhanger ending and all, but I will just tell you guys something I am a very self motivated person and don't really rely on peoples opinion but when it comes to my writing my inner girl comes out and I get all emotional and all that "do they like it? do they not like it?" lol. SO anyway the point of this is a way to thank all the guys who read favorited and commented I am gonna try to give as many shout outs as I can.**

**Also I am having a contest! The person who can answer this question correctly, will get a character in the sequel named after them! SO THE QUESTION IS!**

**"What is the original name of the war stopping group Kim and the boys create ?"**

**The first person to either Pm me or comment the right answer gets their name in the story also please remember to leave your real name no personal info just your real name can't wait to name this character!**

**Here is the summary of of "Under the Castle walls" and a small paragraph from the story. Enjoy ;)**

**Summary: Kim and Jack have gone great lengths to protect their countries and each other but there loyalties are tested when a figure from Kim's past comes and changes the meaning of the war they were sure they wanted to stop. Jack and Kim learn the past of their kingdoms and figure out the secrets that have been hiding "Under the Castle walls"** .

"The waters so cold Jack... are you sure we have to go under the waterfall?"

Jack just sighed and turned to me frustrated handed me the map and said

"You wanna check fine, this map is about as easy to read as a womans mind"

Ricky laughed and said

"Trouble in Paradise?" Me and Jack both turned to him and yelled

"Shut up!"

Ricky backed up with his hands up, but his stupid cocky grin still on his face. I examined the map and let out a frustrated sigh I then said

" Yep we gotta go under the waterfall."

**There is a small part of the story just to get you warmed up for the story!**

**Shout outs to ...**

**Misslulu2020 !**

**Karategirl77**

**Learn to Love-13**

**Sara kickey**

**blueskyz101**

**elise fraser**

**kaecdc**

**LiveYourPassions**

**ilovesports1999**

**HungerGames147**

**PrincessLover1**

**Vampireblood345**

**PinkSweet**

**Carleybee123**

**AbberzZzcain**

**Sorry if I missed you or if I spelt your username wrong, You guys are awesome, NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**UNDER THE CASTLE WALLS FIRST CHAPTER WILL HIT FANFICTION MAY 31st! STAY TUNED TELL YOUR CASTLE WALL FREINDS :)**

**Also enjoy the story I currently have out That Summer any support at all would be great! I love you guys ! 3**

**-Alwaysme98**


End file.
